<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Letter Of Night Vale by LissaWho5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076030">A Letter Of Night Vale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5'>LissaWho5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Welcome to Night Vale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, As this most likely will never happen in canon, But I will write them all, Fluff, Gen, I don't even head canon some of these anymore lmao, I guess???, Meeting the Family, Multi, This is filled with so many head canons lol, im gay for gloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman drives into town. What could she gain from this? What can she lose?</p><p>Or an explanation of Carlos's past, a family's present, and a future of Night Vale could have.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos/Cecil Palmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Letter Of Night Vale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A woman drove into a town, in a semi-nice car. It had been her car for years, though at the moment she couldn’t recall where and when she got it. She couldn’t recall anything really. She could remember her name, her age, and even the name of her mother, but she couldn’t tell you where she was or even how or why she got there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would assume it was her car that got her there, but as anyone would know, it is not safe to assume anything about anyone, including yourself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled over on the side of the road she was on. From what she could see of the town, it was pretty small. There didn’t seem to be many roads. She parked and looked at the map she had. By the looks of it, she was in the middle of a desert, there shouldn’t be any towns here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was, and now she needed to figure out what that meant for her. She sighed, one more of resignation than frustration, though both emotions were to be expected in a situation such as this. She started her car again and continued down the road, she looked around for something familiar and eventually she found an Arby’s. She looked up at lights that seemed to be shining overhead,  but she pushed it away as a trick of the lighting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled her car into the parking lot and walked into the mostly empty Arby’s. As she entered she heard a voice come out from a radio that seemed to be set up throughout the restaurant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today a voice yells. Tomorrow another voice will yell back. The two voices will yell back and forth at each other continuously, without regard for the neighbors that have to live through this. Welcome To Night Vale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She noted features of the voice-it was very nice. However, it gave an odd vibe, though that may be due to the atmosphere of the music playing in the background or the vibe the town gave as a whole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then out of nowhere,  deep down inside her, something stirred, something she did not quite understand. Night Vale felt faintly familiar to her, not like a memory, but like a story you were told long ago that you had forgotten the title of. Then someone states something similar to it so the memory, or even just the feeling of the memory, comes back to you, though the name and details remain far away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the music that started the show ended and the voice began to speak on the news, she walked up to the counter. A man was standing there, he looked bored but that wasn’t too odd. He looked at her as she looked over the menu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The man on the radio said, Night Vale? Is that where I am?” She said instead of ordering the food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had asked that question, almost scared of what that answer would be, but she didn’t know why? Didn’t she want to know where she was? She was curious by nature, she was usually never scared to ask questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, an image flashed in her mind, it was of her hugging someone. He was around her height and it was a bear hug if she had ever seen one. She had tears on her face but there was also a smile, and her eyes were filled with pride. A pride that comes from someone you love accomplishing something, someone you cared for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a second it was gone. Or possibly in less than a second as the second’s hand on the clock hadn’t moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cashier nodded than his eye went wide, a small “Interloper.” came out of his lips as a whisper. before he quickly closed them. He handed her a bag, “A number one meal combo for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cashier looked around frantically before he turned around and ran to the back room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman shrugged, she had had weirder experiences at fast food places. They weren’t paid enough in her opinion so she wasn’t about to start complaining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat down. Deciding to eat the food (a roast beef sandwich and fries). She sniffed it, and it smelled fine so it probably was not poisoned or toxic anymore than fast food usually is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she ate, she listened to the radio, which was slightly concerning and she wondered what type of town this could be. Though the investigator part of her couldn’t help but be curious. As she listened to the radio, the talk of scheduled pits and City Councils that seemed to be anything but benevolent, she could feel herself wanting to take some notes. Maybe write this out into a paper?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In other news, there was an inte-newcomer that has arrived in Night Vale and is currently eating at the Arby’s. This is a reminder from the City Council who now has the Atack Second policy, which states that we are not to attack or be rude to int-visitors until they show signs of an attack to Night Vale citizens or any behavior that would justify the murder of any Night Vale citizen. This will hopefully boost tourism. This law also states the word “interloper” should not be used to describe any visitor-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She choked on her food. This town that had what seemed to be monsters living in beer coolers (If an earlier story about Ralph’s is to be believed) also had the time to mention that someone new eating at the Arby’s? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On a personal note, I would like to remind you that not all visitors are bad! Just take for instance my dear perfectly imperfect Carlos-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world went silent to her at that name. She dropped her sandwich as something deep inside her woke up. Tears came to her eyes and started going down her face for a reason she can not remember. The room started spinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Update on the woman in the Arby’s: She appears to have fainted for an unknown cause.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! For reference, this takes place a few years down the line! </p><p>Please let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>